


Snowed In Anniversary

by orcwriter



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Oral, Oral Sex, Orc, Orc sex, Orcs, POV Female Character, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, orc smut, orc/female reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 01:30:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18273044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orcwriter/pseuds/orcwriter
Summary: The reader had planned out her anniversary with her orc husband, but bad weather ruins all of her plans. Her husband has just the thing to cheer her up.





	Snowed In Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> Updated this work to make it longer! Let me know what you think!

Today is your first wedding anniversary with Ghuus. You had spent the past week preparing- booking a reservation at the classiest restaurant in town, buying the perfect gift for him, and finding the perfect dress that shows off all of your curves. However, it seems like it’s all going to go to waste. When you walk into the kitchen to start making breakfast, you notice that it’s snowing.

You rush over to the living room and turn on the TV to the weather channel, and the weather man only confirms your fears; the entire town is shut down already, and they’re warning everyone to stay inside. You sit on the couch and cover your face, trying to stop the tears from slipping out. You’re too distracted to notice your husband quietly slipping downstairs until you feel his cheek press against your knee. You open your eyes and run your hands through his dark hair. He hums and you can feel it vibrating through your bones.

“What’s wrong, my love?” he asks, looking up at you.

“I… the storm. I had our entire day planned out but we can’t get anywhere now.” You let out a sob. “Everything is ruined! I just wanted to make you happy, I’m so sorry.”

He slides up onto the couch and wraps his arms around you tight. He lets you cry in his shoulder for a few minutes before pulling away slightly and wiping your eyes. “Don’t apologize for anything dear. We can go out any other time, the only thing that matters today is spending time with you.” He drops his hand from your shoulder to your thigh. “Let me make you feel better, please.”

You nod, and he presses a kiss to your forehead and begins to massage your thigh as he slowly slides his hand up. His other hand tilts your chin and he begins to press soft and gentle kisses to your lips, before deepening the kiss. He reaches the drawstring of your pajamas and tugs at it, grunting when it doesn’t automatically come undone. His mouth moves down to your neck, occasionally biting and sucking on your skin as he tries to untie your pajamas. He slips a finger into your panties and starts to rub between your folds. You moan into his mouth and spread your legs more while shifting your hips, trying to give him better access.

He pulls away, laughing at your eagerness, and drops back down to his knees. You let out a whine when he takes his hand away, but he quickly replaces it after pulling your pajama bottoms off. He pulls your legs over his shoulders and presses a kiss to the front of your panties before tearing them off.

You thread your fingers through his hair and pull him closer to your mound. He gently licks your clit while running a finger up and down your slit. His tusks scrape against your inner thigh, sure to leave scratches later. You throw your head back as he slides the finger in, chuckling when he realizes how wet you are. Your moans seem to echo through the house as he picks up his pace, adding in another finger to stretch you even more.

He starts to suck on your clit as he slams his fingers into you and you cry out, feeling your orgasm crash over you. He slows down to let you ride out the pleasure before you begin to pull away from overstimulation. You make eye contact with him and he licks his lips before climbing on top of you to give you a kiss. He pulls away to suck your juices off of his fingers and you groan.

“How did I do?” he asks, grinning.

“Well… I think I’ll just have to show you how well you did, don’t you think?” You respond. He pulls you into him, and all you can think of is how this is your best anniversary yet.

After holding you in his lap for a few minutes, your husband begins to get too impatient and throws you over his shoulder, carrying you up the stairs. He slams the door to your bedroom open, almost smashing into the dresser in the process, and tosses you onto the bed. You bounce for a second, giggling.

He starts to strip, pulling his shirt off to reveal his toned torso. You sit up and start to reach out for him, but he slaps your hand away gently. You groan and he smirks before reaching for his trousers. He quickly slides them off, standing before you in only his boxers. You can see the large bulge growing in his boxers, and your mouth starts to water.

He pushes you back down against the bed and crawls between your legs. You press little kisses all over his neck and chest, laughing when he starts to moan. Your hand slips down his chest until you reach his boxers, slowly pushing the band aside and reaching in. He thrusts into your hand the moment your fingers wrap around his dick, almost screaming out your name.

"H-hun." He groans. "I'm not gonna l-last with you teasin' me like this, I need you."

He pulls you into a deep kiss, distracting you with his mouth while pulling off his boxers. You feel his dick brush against your thigh and he grunts. You reach back down, stroking his cock for a few seconds before lining him up with your folds. He brushes your hand away and grabs himself, letting his dick brush against you without pushing in. 

You pull away from the kiss, almost growling from his teasing. He chuckles, pulling your hips closer before slowly sliding into you. He pauses for a second, letting you get used to the stretch, though you can tell he's having trouble stopping himself from slamming into you. Your hands reach around him, tugging onto his hips to make him slide deeper. 

He slowly picks up the pace until he his thrusting into you so quickly that the bed starts to shake and groan. Your fingers dig into his back, leaving marks and scratches. His mouth goes back to your neck and his tusks scrape along your skin. You hear his muffled moans as his pace picks up even faster, both of you getting closer and closer to the edge. With each thrust he whispers into your ear, moaning about how good you are for him.

His hand reaches down in between your bodies, and his fingers brush against your clit in small circles. You scream as you start to cum, and he reaches his own release as you clench around him. He drops down on top of you, unable to hold himself up anymore. You both spend a few minutes just panting and trying to catch your breath before he pulls himself out of you and rolls off of you. 

"I think that was better than any plans you may have had, love." he murmurs, and you can't help but agree with him. 

He grabs a cloth from the nightstand and cleans you both up before pulling you into his arms. You fall asleep to the sound of his heartbeat with a smile on your face.


End file.
